Crepúsculos
by Zac Green
Summary: Porque el suyo, era tiempo prestado. Los crepúsculos eran así, y él debía exprimir cada segundo que podían.


Sigo viva¿? Así que les trajo en esta ocasión otro one shot AU.

 **Crepúsculos**

Las placas de Jason se relajan sobre su pecho, simplemente con el ritmo de sus movimientos. A Dick le gustaban esas placas, verlas sobre el pecho de su hermano era un recordatorio constante de lo peligroso que era. De hecho, siempre podrás recordar esa primera noche de Jason en la mansión.

.

.

.

Dick bajó las escaleras corriendo, en respuesta al llamado de su padre, con un pijama de Superman puesto. Alfred había tenido un bando antes de que llegase Bruce. Los tres habitaron juntos para cenar, ya dijeron que la verdad bajaba porque pensaban que para eso estaban siendo llamados con tanta impaciencia. Bruce a veces llega a molestar al trabajo, y parece relajarse con las cenas familiares. Pero en lugar de eso se encontró con un niño sentado en la sala enorme. Era un poco más pequeño que él, se veía sucio y pequeño en el rincón del gran sofá negro de la familia.

La cara hundida entre sus rodillas y pudo sentir un fuerte proveniente de él, metálico y denso. Olía a sangre, según su intuición, y eso le preocupó aunque no le sorprendió. No con la situación que todos enfrentaban en esos días. El niño no dijo nada y mantuvo sus piernas pegadas al pecho. Era como cuando Bruce lo encontró _esa noche_ en el Haley.

\- Dick - llamó Bruce desde el vestíbulo, atrayendo su atención - Este niño es Jason. Kate lo recuperó hoy en una redada. - el azul profundo de los ojos de Bruce refulgieron preocupados y el acróbata no pudo evitar imitarlo, viendo al niño cubierto con sangre seca. - Cuídalo hasta que Alfred y yo regresemos - dijo poniéndose la gabardina limpia que su mayordomo le ofrecía y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

El inglés se veía tan sólido como un muro de concreto tras Bruce, y aun así la mirada que los dirigió fue cálida y amorosa.

\- La cena está lista, señorito Dick. Por favor, dele un plato caliente y ropa limpia. - ordenó gentilmente el abuelo y se puso debajo de la puerta - Y amo Dick ... - dijo mirándolo por encima de su hombro - Sea cuidadoso con él.

Bruce apresuró un Alfred desde fuera, y escuchó el sistema de seguridad activarse.

Richard respiró hondo, y murmuró:

\- Vuelvan pronto. - torció su gesto en una sonrisa más amable, de esas que la gustaban ver a Bruce luego de una larga reunión. - Eres Jason, ¿verdad? - confirmó, inclinándose para buscar su mirada.

El niño siguió con la misma posición que tenía cuando había llegado, y Dick pudo ver un pantalón sucio, raído y un poco más grande que las cosas viejas Jason. Lo mismo era con la camiseta enorme de segunda mano y manchada con sangre seca.

No es que importa, la ropa de Dick antes de vivir con Bruce era igual. Sus padres se esfuerzan y procuran que lo que quieran, pero estando en el circo, con una paga inconstante a veces tenían que escatimar. Aún así era obvio que Dick no estaba en un peso saludable.

Unos ojos grandes, en un punto entre azul y verde se asomaron huraños y preciosos. Dick sintió un fuerte palpitar en su corazón, y sonrió. Al menos hizo que el chico le prestara atención.

\- Soy Dick ... - se presentó, señalandose a si mismo - ¿Tienes hambre? - Preguntó por sus ojos de las gemas aguamarinas. Podía ver la desconfianza, y entendió cuando vio asomarse el brillo de las placas metálicas sobre el pecho de Jason. El rostro del niño estaba cubierto de costras de sangre, y estaba un poco magullado.

Su mente hizo clic y entendió lo que había pasado. Era un crepúsculo. Dick le tendió su mano, y lo llamó de nuevo. Gracias a Dios parecía estar bien.

\- Jason, está bien. Nadie aquí va a hacerte daño. - aseguró sin desviar la mirada.

El jovencito miró la mano del alcalde acercó la suya lentamente, sintiendo un hormigueo recorrerlo cuando tocó las manos suaves.

 _Y una mierda,_ pensó Jason mientras avanzaba y planeaba como escapar de allí.

.

.

.

Jason descansaba en el sofá de Dick, con el torso desnudo y sus pantalones medio abiertos, Dick lo miraba desde su diván, con la camiseta de Red Hood puesta, y solo unos boxer puestos. Una vez en la mesa de chocolate caliente, mientras que en la mesita de café tenía una taza de té oscuro, importado y raro que Jason compraba desde que Alfred le había pegado esa manía. Jason había florecido fuerte y hermoso bajo la protección de Bruce, y estaba lejos de ser el pequeño crepúsculo que era cuando llegó a la mansión, ahora era un hombre letal, uno de los mejores perros del mundo.

Como siempre, Jason había empujado sus límites hasta la inconsciencia. No es que no tuvo una buena razón, la tenía. Jason era dureza pura con un relleno suave y amable. Tal vez eso era lo que más enfadaba a Richard cuando lo veía así.

Su hermano menor se acerca a los 25 años, su vida útil está acabando. Jason había prometido que no moriría como los demás crepúsculos. Él no es otro perro del mundo, Richard también se lo prometido.

Pero la vida de los crepúsculos era corta. Cuando la guerra de unificación había tenido un accidente, la pequeña esperanza de vida de los soldados había sido un precio aceptable. Nadie esperaba que los efectos del celebrer fueran a transmitirse a los descendientes de estos soldados, al igual que la dependencia hacia la droga.

Jason gruñó perezosamente, sintiendo la garganta y los labios secos. Su vista tenía esa sensación de que estaba en una paliza física le dejaba. Los ojos aguamarina, tan eléctricos como ellos mismos se fijaron en la sensual figura de su hermano. Le dolía todo el cuerpo así que solo hacía un esfuerzo por moverse. Pero estiró su mano para pedirle un Dick que se acercara. El aroma de una colonia y chocolate era fuerte, lo que hizo que Jason se sintiera más cómodo.

\- Oye ... - saludó Dick poniéndose de pie y regalándole una vista excitante a su hermanito. Las piernas firmes y ligeramente bronceadas se movieron en su dirección, y el crepúsculo sonrió de lado. - Nos diste un buen susto.

Amaba a Dick. Amaba la forma en que lo miraba, tan diferente al resto del mundo. Porque Jason era él crepúsculo más peligroso que quedaba con vida, pero aún así Richard le dedicaba la misma mirada que le daba a sus hermanos menores, simples humanos.

O esa manera en la que se mueve hacia él sin miedo. Ese contorno de caderas tan sutil, así como la forma en que se tensaban sus piernas con cada movimiento.

Pero definitivamente amaba como esos ojitos azules no se despegaban de los suyos. Esos que en esa noche lo hicieron sentir seguro, y le dieron una razón de verdad para seguir.

Tomó la mano del alcalde y la apretó suavemente, porque aún sí Dick no era un humano normal tampoco tenía la resistencia de una clase A. El alcalde que intentaba lucir enojado con él. Lo sabía porque tenía esa expresión que intentaba no tener la necesidad de ambos por poco. Al final no hay que evitarlo, no hay tiempo cuando cerca de ...

Jason apretó los dientes. Esa era la razón por la cual necesitaba resistir. Porque aunque había cumplido los veinticinco años y su cuerpo comenzaba a ser las consecuencias del uso del celebrer, Jason seguía superando los pronósticos de los médicos que Bruce contrataba para mantenerlo con vida.

\- Birdie ... Estas hablando demasiado. - dijo cansado, y se rio entre dientes.

Tiró del cuerpo de su amante y lo hizo caer sobre él, gimiendo y haciendo cuenta de que aún tenía bastante adolorido.

Richard chilló molesto y renegó, pero no se movió por temor a hacerle daño.

\- ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo! - reclamó con un puchero, y suspiró cansado. - Me diste un susto de muerte, idiota. - Hundió sus dedos en el cabello del crepúsculo y gruñó, aunque también pesó su pecho, en donde descansaban sus placas.

\- Perdón. Pero no puede dejar que los últimos en ti o los enanos. - respondió acariciando la deliciosa curva de su cintura.

Dick alzó la mirada y se mordió el labio, mirándolo con reproche.

\- ¡Pero no tenías que ponerte hasta el culo de celebrer! - exclamó finalmente, dándole un golpecito en la frente. - Tú, maldito desconsiderado. Sabes bien que ahora más que nunca debes evitarlo. Y nosotros estábamos bien No seremos crepúsculos como tú, pero Dios santo ... No vuelvas a intervenir así.

\- Sí, ya lo sé. - dijo Jason y ambos sabían que era una mentira piadosa. Que sin importar la situación solo se detendría hasta que Dick se lo ordenara expresamente.

Y Dick nunca lo haría.

.

.

.

El pequeño Jason asintió en respuesta a la pregunta.

No sabía porque esa persona tan hermosa se preocupaba por él o por lo que quisiera. Nunca había recibido una palmadita en la espalda como la de Bruce, el dueño de esa mansión había dado, ni tampoco había tenido que cargarse con sus brazos como un niño pequeño, tal como hizo el viejo.

Tomó la mano contraria y caminó torpemente detrás del niño más grande, desconfiando un poco pero recordando que no tenía un lugar más ir. Su padre lo había metido en ese lugar después de todo.

\- _Aún es un niño pero puede ser útil, Jefe. - aseguró Willis a Roman._

No importó cuando llorara, y la dijera a su padre que no quería quedarse allí. Que quería ir a casa, con mamá; aunque eso significaba que tenía que ocultarse durante sus peleas o cargar a su madre hasta el sofá cuando necesitaba una dosis.

El celebrer cada vez era más difícil de conseguir, Jason lo sabía bien porque se ocupaba de su propia meditación desde hace tiempo. La doctora Leslie era buena, y distribuía lo que podía recibir por los niños sin padres de Gotham. Jason contaba como uno, según ella.

Pero su padre ya estaba harto de él, y eso parecía de más injusto. Incluso en su mente infantil él sabía bien que las cosas como su padre quería, él no estaba allí mucho tiempo.

Vender un crepúsculo no era ilegal, así como también vender sus servicios. Pero de ahí, con su propio hijo ... A Jason lo enfermaba.

Luego de un año con Roman, no extrañaba a Willis y sentía un poco de pena por su madre, pero Sheila nunca dejaría al hombre.

Y ahora estaba, abandonado por su antiguo empleador, siguiendo un niño mimado que era el primero en preguntar algo tan simple y simple como qué sí tenía hambre.

Jason quería llorar, y al mismo tiempo se negaba a ilusionarse.

.

.

.

\- ¡Carajo! ¡Ya te lo dije, idiota! Estoy bien. - protestó Jason cuando Dick lo empujó de vuelta. Había intentado salir junto con Nightwing cuando los Titanes llamaron. Dick no era el único humano de ese equipo raro de crepúsculos, también estaba Harper pero eso no lo dejaba estar tranquilo. No cuando las personas están más quietas que estén en peligro.

Él sabía, _sabía_ que no tenía que preocuparse. Estaban con Donna, una clase que _es_ incluso más fuerte que él, igual que Garth. Ni hablar del bocafloja de Wallace, pero él tenía que estar allí para calmarse. El equipo ya lo había terminado por poco después de unos años.

El crepúsculo de la familia Wayne pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos que pensaban que era un Titán.

Cosa ridícula, pensó Jason, pero que se va a hacer.

\- Estoy bien. - lo imitó Dick enfurruñado, sin su uniforme y con unos pantalones de chándal. - Estoy bien, corta y casi te tropiezas al salir. Donna dice que nos llamará si algo ocurre. Pero por favor ...

Y Jason sonrió. Porque eso significa que se queda en casa. Tiró del cuerpo de su hermano y lo colocó entre sus piernas, acariciando para hundir su nariz en el cuello de su hermano. Aspiró hondo y se llenó de la esencia de Dick, gruñendo como un animal huraño.

\- Está bien, bonito. - murmuró Jason, apretando las caderas del alcalde mientras robaba un poco más de Dick. Aún así, solo era unos segundos más, Jason era ambicioso, y quería tomar algo antes antes de dejarlo. - Déjame estar así un poco más, pajarito.

Richard se rió, renunció y acarició el cabello oscuro de Jason, llenándose también del olor a cuero, pólvora y cigarrillos que se distinguían al necio de su amante. Su corazón se estrujó al pensar en lo que estaba cerca de perderlo.

Después de todo, estaban corriendo con tiempo prestado. No les vendría mal pasarlo así, por lo que les restaba juntos.

•

•

•

Bueno, es un UA del manga Gangsta. Si algo no queda claro, siéntanse libres de avisar. Lo retomaré en algún drabble posterior.


End file.
